


【授权翻译】Rift

by Uze



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uze/pseuds/Uze
Summary: 为了确定Shockwave和逃走的霸天虎的位置，Prowl杀了Soundwave的一个磁带。当这名军官试图掩盖事实的时候，消息传了出去。这把汽车人撕成了两派。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590309) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



Chapter 1: Catalyst

 

战争结束了，每个人都这么说。Prime还没有正式的作出官方的宣告，但每个人都知道这只是时间问题。能量块的配给制已经被取消了，派对正在被计划着。女机们询问着什么时候才能回家。甚至人类都在报纸上报道了——霸天虎指挥官被捕，大部队已被消灭。有一点怂人听闻，当对于人类新闻来说惊人的准确。

新闻所没有报道的是Shockwave和其他几个（四个Seeker，Reflecter，和一些医疗兵）在汽车人全体通过太空桥时想办法逃走了。这一部分是因为没有人类知道Shockwave是哪个，但更多的是这个消息不适合放在一个令人激动头条新闻里。

这场战斗以霸天虎军队被分散和击破为结局。极度的能量缺乏终于付出了代价。整个战场满目疮痍。Soundwave四处收集着他的磁带们，把其他的事抛在脑后。Starscream以一种一反常态的忠诚姿态站在他半昏迷的wingmates*身边。Megatron在他的机械形态，挣扎着想要在被双胞胎截获前攻击到Brawn,Trailbreaker和Bluestreak。战局已定。

*wingmates：trine分为leader,left wing和right wing,合称wingmates。此处应指Thunercraker。

方舟的军官还没有开始庆祝。Prowl和Red Alert说如果不能消除Shockwave的威胁，就不能接受战争的胜利。其他的每个机都被迫接受了这个事实。即使只有他一个机，Shockwave也是一个棘手的对手。他必须马上被抓住，在他能进攻之前。

那就是为什么现在，在禁闭室的阴影里，Prowl正用一把电刀逐步拆开拷问桌上的Rumble。

“Shockwave的坐标？”Prowl又问了一次。他的声音不同寻常的低沉—就像—他正全速运转着自己的战斗模块，不会被折磨火种共生体的伦理问题所困扰。冷酷的逻辑引导着他审讯磁带（如果Soundwave看到他的磁带的火种有危险，他有百分之七十三的几率放弃坐标）。他随机选择了Rumble。在昏暗的灯光下，能量液从桌上滴到地上的轨迹几乎难以看清。

Soundwave的面具和护目镜都被拿走了，他的脸上满是抑制不住的痛苦。Buzzsaw和Ratbat蜷曲在他的磁带舱里，散发着恐惧的气息。他把Frenzy抱在怀里，尽力提供着微小的安慰。让他安心的是Ravage和Laserbeak没有被抓住。在战斗时Laserbeak正在Cybertron收集资料，而Ravage从追捕中逃走了。从他们共享的链接中他知道他们是安全的。

::求你了，求你，你就不能直接告诉他吗？::是Frenzy。所有的通讯都被解除了，但磁带们还能轻松通过链接和Soundwave还有彼此沟通。

::你知道他不能这么做，::Buzzsaw说，::如果他们抓到了Shockwave的话，他们同样也会抓到Ravage和Laserbeak::

::我们什么时候能回家啊？::Ratbat，Soundwave最小的磁带，还没能很好的跟上发生的事情。他只有十分之一赛年【1赛年约为83年】大，几乎还是个婴儿。战斗之后，汽车人打开过Soundwave的磁带舱，并惊奇的发现一个不熟悉的磁带开心的朝他们踢腿。只有双胞胎的绝望的乞求才使Blaster没把他带走。

 

Soundwave没有回答，只是持续的给他的造物们传达着安全感和舒适感。他的脖子上固定着一个恼人的装置，干扰了他的读心能力。一排通电牢笼把他们与Prowl和Rumble隔开了。他们在几个赛时【约为1小时】之前就知道乞求是无用的。所以他只是以一种受惊后的呆滞姿势坐着，盯着看。

Prowl把一只手按在Rumble胸甲上，然后用另一只手扯下了Rumle的手臂。令磁带因痛苦哭叫出声。

::老大！::Frenzy哀号道。

::….还好..我还好..我没事。一点炉渣都别告诉他们，老大::他们都能感到Rumble试着聚起一点乐观来 ::Shockewave说不定还有几赛分【约为1.2分钟】就来了。::

“你真病态，”一个新的声音厉声骂道，“病态。”

Soundwave看向反方向的尽头处的禁闭室。他对Seeker们一点好感都没有，但他知道这一定使看着的那两个感到深深的担忧。Seeker们的程序有固有的保护模块—没有女机们的那么强大，但仍然存在。磁带们有着很小的火种，他们的思维在青少年时期过后就没法再成长了，不管他们活了多久。根据赛博坦人的法律，他们与幼生体相似。

霸天虎的Seeker们都要想办法克制住自己的保护模块，来恐吓飞行太保，或者时不时在走道里踢倒一个小磁带（即使在面时机械恐龙事他们都声称处理器完全无痛）。但是被迫坐在一个封闭的空间而不去注意尖叫声实在是令机发狂。

“你就直接杀了他吧！”Starscream尖叫道。他在不被烧伤的情况下站得离牢栏尽可能的近。在他身后，Thundercracker坐在地上，双臂按在头雕的两边，捂住了自己的接收器。Prowl把视线从磁带身上移开了一会儿。

“你想要提供坐标吗？”

“去你个流水线的！”Seeker因愤怒而颤抖着。Thundercracker靠近把他从牢栏旁拽走了。

“没用的，”Soundwave听见他说，“过来，就坐下吧。”

Thundercracker不需要呆在方舟的禁闭室里，但Ratchet坚持说一个Seeker不应该被一个机留在一个狭小的封闭的环境里。如果不是那的话，他可能会最终和新的战犯们呆在赛博坦上更精细的牢笼中了。Skywarp在被抓之前传送走了，所以Thundercraker是唯一逻辑的选择。

Prowl扯下了Rumble的胸甲板，引出另一声尖叫。现在Soundwave能看见他的造物那发着微光的靛蓝色的火种，因恐惧而快速跳动着。Prowl冷酷的看了一眼。他向它伸出一只手。

在这时被关在第三个禁闭室里的，在整场拷问里保持沉默的机，抬起他的头盔，看向拷问桌。他的光学镜微光使它看起来难以捉摸。

“坐标？”Prowl问道，轮流看向每一个禁闭室。他的手指缓缓捏向颤动的火种。

::老大…?::Rumble疑惑地问道，Soundwave最后崩溃了。

“终止！”他大声喊道，“坐标：象限三，区—”

与此同时，Prowl的手掌阖上了磁带的火种的光芒。

当他把手打开时，里面空了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Unification

这一切都要从Bluestreak跑进科学翼大喊大叫说起。“战争结束啦！”这惊吓到了每一个机，并导致Perceptor打翻了一整组试管。

“你个流氓！”Perceptor骂出声，绝望的想要拯救他的样本们。Skyfire赶紧过去帮忙。

“你在说什么的，Blue？”Wheeljack问道。

“结束了，都结束了，我们赢了！就像Prowl说的那样他们根本没想到我们会在那儿而且他们的能量储存那么少这根本算不上一场战斗还有我们抓了这么多战犯Red Alert都忙不过来了还有许多人类在那里拿着照相机还有他们想要问问题还有双胞胎的舱室里有高纯！”

“你在漏能量液。”Perceptor说。

“嗯对但我挺好Ratch说我只是需要几个补丁但是Trailbreaker和Windcharger就没这么好了还有Brawn甚至更糟所以他没时间来，还有我想他好像忘了而且Hoist也很忙，所以我就来—”

“坐下来吧，”Wheeljack叹了口气，“我会帮你补上的。你应该知道不要带着伤到处乱跑。”

“是我知道但听我说—”然后他就兴奋了，狂野而又激动的复述了刚才的战斗。

“我想提出一个新的规定。小于一万二赛年的机不得进入科学翼。”Perceptor生气的说。很明显对他来说这场战争的结束远没有他的实验有兴趣。

“谁被抓了？”Skyfire问道。

“倒不如说谁没被抓！我不知道他们要对那群战犯做什么！Ironhide说我们应该让他们饿着但是Prime说他们要接受审判然后Ironhide说把他们直接饿死算了还能省点能量块然后Prime说我们不会这么做的然后Ironhide说，得了吧，我们都知道他们是要被处决的然后Prime变得很生气然后变得很安静但是你要知道我觉得其他机想要把他们变成奴隶—”

“打住，我们就在这停下，”Wheeljack说，看了一眼Skyfire面甲上的表情然后把Bluestreak推向出口。“出去，现在。”

“好吧，好吧！谢谢你的补丁而且你真该来参加派对会变得—”关上的实验室门把他的声音挡在外面。

Perceptor打开了清洗机。Skyfire重重的坐进一个对他来说过小的椅子里，呼吸沉重。

“别听Blue的，”Wheeljack说，“他就只是太兴奋了。你…你想谈谈吗？”

Skyfire摇了摇他的头雕。这并不是因为他有什么疑虑，Wheeljack和Percertor是他在方舟上最亲近的人了。他们知道他和Starscream之间的关系。他们知道他一直对所有机隐藏的链接，除了Ratchet。

胜利是有道理的。Skyfire知道霸天虎的能量储存很低——甚至是Starscream在跟他生气的时候，他总能用几个能量糖扳回一局。两块能赢一个吻，六块就能得到几个人类人质的坐标。

但是，他仍然伤感想到他完全被Starscream蒙在鼓里，根本没意识到外面发生了一场战斗。不确定的，Skyfire伸向链接，却被一堵顽固却熟悉的墙挡住了。

::Star?::他问道，小心的推了推墙砖。它们抬起了，在美好的一会儿后，链接又打开了。然后…

::别烦我！::Starscream对着链接尖叫道。

这很伤机，但Skyfire很快恢复过来。::你确定吗？::

::我说了别来烦我！::

::我能—::

::你能干什么，Skyfire？::Starscream冷笑道。

Skyfire沉默了，他发现Starscream大概是对的。他能做什么？他就只是一个普通机而已，而且还差不多是方舟上外来机。不是个战士。也不是什么Prime会听的机…而且就算Prime肯屈尊来听听，Skyfire又能流水线的说什么呢。

Skyfire只是在链接关闭前感受到的Stascream微弱的感谢。

* * *

三个赛时之后，Skyfire正在飞越沙漠的途中。已经很晚了，晚风吹拂着他的金属板。他放弃在接下来的半天做任何工作了，而且在他说他要出去伸展一下翅膀的时候，也没有机在意他。

就在那时，每料想到的是链接又打开了。在沉默了许久之后，Starscream传来无助和愤怒的感情。Skyfire自动回复了尽可能多的爱意。

::Star?你还好吗？::

::滚。::链接又被关上了。Skyfire开始以一种又恼人又令人分心的方式戳着链接。

::停下！::

::你不告诉我怎么了我就不停。::Skyfire耐心的说，知道Starscream会觉得十分恼怒。

::我很好！::

他才不好，多么令机痛苦的事实。Starscream很久没有这么生气过了。Skyfire尝试着给他的伴侣传去安抚的感觉并接受到了相当于链接层面的一巴掌。

这并不是总是这样。他们会很长时间不跟对方说话，但Skyfire总能时不时的接收到一丝带着喜爱意味的搏动，他总是以相同的感情回答。有时，他会接收到强烈的刺痛和伴随而来的需要—想要—爱—长久，他从未拒绝过。

::你还在吗？::Starscream突然问道。

::是的。你还好吗？::

::我很好，我告诉你了的。::焦虑。他在焦虑。::你为我做件事吗？::

::你需要什么？::Skyfire问道。

::把你们的磁带块儿（tape deck）送到禁闭室来。::

那可真是…没料到。::什么？::

::你们的磁带块儿，那个裂火种的。::

::Blaster？::Skyfire问道。

::管他呢。告诉他马上下到这儿来。你能做这个吗？::

::我…我想可以。::Skyfire迷茫了，当他还是重新计算了他回方舟的进程。::但我该跟他说什么呢？::

苦涩流过他的链接。

::告诉他事实，::Starscream说，::告诉他你们的战术家刚刚杀了一个磁带，而且另一个正在渐渐衰弱。你能为我做这个吗？::

Skyfire觉得他的引擎卡了一下，::不，你在说谎。::

::把他弄下来不然我就要画整个晚上看着另外三个幼生体也死掉！::

::Prowl不会…::

::哦，我们要跳过’会’还是’不会’的玩意儿，Skyfire。::他的话语间夹杂着轻蔑。::你高傲的军官们想要这场战争结束，他们不会被任何东西阻止这发生的。::

::这太荒唐了。这简直就是疯了。::

::你从来都没有有意识到什么是战争，不是吗？听着，你们的医疗兵挺好的，我会这么评价他。但是他不知道渣的一点关于磁带的东西。我已经看着他忙来忙去了两breem了（另一种赛分，约8.3分钟）。你要不要帮我们？::

Skyfire强迫自己保持冷静。::你知道我会的。::

::挺好。哦，如果你想着冲到下面来把我救出去…别这么做。::

::但是—::Skyfire非常确定如果他想的话他能把Starscream劫出去，尽管他完全不知道在成功了之后该怎么做。

::我有一个计划。如果你把它毁了的话，我就把你的光学镜塞到你嘴里去。::

::它涉及到把一个星球撞向它自己的太阳的情况吗？::Skyfire在他能阻止自己之前问道。

::什么时候你们才能放过这个梗？不。这是个好计划。他会起作用的。保持链接畅通。::

Skyfire觉得Stascream说保持链接畅通时真的很虚伪，但是他阻止了自己。

::别叫我为你杀掉任何一个机，::Skyfire说，::那时我唯一的条件。::

::我想都不会想的，::Starscream说，然后他为了强调重要性，向Skyfire发送了三个爆发式的讽刺。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3：Resonance

Blaster在接到Skyfire的通讯后在不到一赛分就到了。他猛的推开警卫，那个警卫惊讶的看着他以，直到Blaster都穿过门了都没有反应过来。

一进到里面，Blaster发现Prowl表情空白的看着自己的手，一旁的Jazz在试着安慰他。Ratchet跪在Soundwave牢房里的地上，咒骂着想要拯救已经不动了的Frenzy。但当Blaster的光学镜看到拷问桌上的沾满血的碎片时。

“你他渣的干了什么？”Blaster大喊道，“普神啊，你到底他渣的干了什么？”他蹒跚的靠近桌子。让这个磁带死了简直就是仁慈。他不可置信的碰了碰那蓝色的小手。

“他的火种稳定不下来。”Ratchet报告道。Blaster猛的转过身，光学镜里充斥着怒火。

“它当然稳定不下来！双胞胎的火种需要彼此来同步，主链接*根本就不够！”Blaster试着不要去想自己的磁带们，他们安全的呆在他的舱室里。他试着不要去想象Rumble的脸。“这他渣的什么？这他渣的什么！我以为我们应该比这要更好！”  
*Soundwave和他的磁带们的链接是主链接。

“Blaster—”Jazz开口道。

“少为他辩护！你他渣的在想什么呢，拷问一个磁带？”

Jazz围绕在Prowl身旁的胳膊紧了紧，“行了，我们先离开再—”

“不，你哪都别想去。你给我呆在这儿看着。”Blaster走上前对着Soundwave的肩膀打了一下，“还有你！振作一点，老兄，另一个磁带需要你。Ratch，检查另外两个磁带。他们的火种应该没有被影响到，但我们没法确定。”

“你知道我们能为他做点什么吗？”Ratchet问道，看向Frenzy。Blaster盯着他看了一会儿。

“保证他觉得舒适，”Blaster说，“这将会是一个漫长的夜晚。”

Ratchet点点头。然后他压低了自己的发声器问道：“我能问问你是怎么知道这些的吗？”

Blaster的光学镜瞟向处在另一端尽头的禁闭室，在那两个Seeker正专注的看着他们，但他什么都没有说。

* * *

Starscream以前从来没见Soundwave哭过。那很荒诞，基本上就是灵异现象了。在Soundwave不顾他人眼光的伏在他的磁带的身体上哭泣时，正体现出了他们的处境到底有多悲惨。

::他的光学镜是金色的。::Starscream告诉Skyfire。

::什么？::Skyfire发送出一丝细小的疑惑。

::Soundwave，他的光学镜是金色的。以前从来都不知道。::

::你还好吗？::真是令机感到厌恶，那些从链接另一段倾倒给他的关心。但更令机厌恶的是Starscream第一反应是沐浴在这关心之中。

::别再问了！我很好。::

::Blaster到那了吗？::

::到了，几赛分之前。::

::Frenzy怎么样？::

::不太好，::医疗兵已经尽他最大的努力了，但他毕竟不是普神，::你在哪呢？::

::我还在几个循环外，但我在回来的路上了。::

::你是真的想要帮助我吗？::

Skyfire沉默了，Stascream也没有催他。

::你想要我做什么？::最终Skyfire问道。

::我想要你去赛博坦找Shockwave，他会告诉你怎么做的。如果你真的想变得特别有用的的话，去的路上在女机的基地那儿停一停。::

::我不明白。::

::女机的基地，::Starscream非常慢的重复了一遍，突然就觉得自己好像是在对Skywarp解释一些有关科学的东西一样。::告诉她们发生了什么，告诉她们prowl做了什么。::

::为什么我不能就直接把你救出来然后我们离开这儿？::Skyfire问道。

::不管你信不信，这场战争对我来说还是有点意义的，而且我不会把其他人留下的。你不可能一个人把我们全都就出去。直到那时，我会一直呆在这儿。::

::我不喜欢这样，Star，::我不喜欢你的派系，他没有说，因为他不需要说，Starscream早就知道了。但他渐渐理解了Stascream一直所说的话：到头来，汽车人也没比霸天虎好到哪去。

::相信我，我们能比你想象的挺更久。况且，我—::Frenzy发出了一声刺穿接收器的尖叫，Starscream的火种因恐惧绞成一团。他看不到那个磁带，Blaster和Ratchet挡住了他的视线，但他完全能想象出那场景。

::Star？Star，你还好吗？::

::渣的渣的渣的渣的，我很好。Frenzy他…他渣的，我不能就这样看着另一个也死了。::

Skyfire通过链接发送出一整安慰的脉动。Starscream觉得自己冷静下来了一点。他瞟了一眼Thundercraker，他的wingmate把自己塞进禁闭室的角落里。他的光学镜是灰的，Starscream觉得他把接收器也关掉了。

::我讨厌那些淘气鬼，::Starscream说，::又不讨人喜欢，又傻，还不礼貌。都是因为这个荒谬该死的守护模块::

悲伤扫过整个链接，::我希望我能把你从那里救出来。::Skyfire说。

::好吧，别救！::他试着振作起来，但是Frenzy又发出了一声尖叫，饱含痛苦和失去的悲痛的声音使Starscream再也没有办法保持冷静了。

Blaster是对的，这将会是一个非常，非常漫长的夜晚。

* * *

太空桥没有人看守，所以Skyfire录入了他的疯狂的要求，几乎不明白他在做什么或者为什么要这么做。

不，那是在骗自己。他在这么做是因为，尽管他讨厌承认，Stascream仍然把他牢牢抓在手里。

与往常一样，太空桥把他送进了一个他仍然认为是霸天虎总部的建筑里。汽车人的女机们在里面匆忙的跑来跑去，乱翻文件还有寻找隐藏的数据。她们中有几个看到了Skyfire，但也只有那么一会儿，然后她们就回到她们的任务上去了。

也就是在这时更多扭曲的疼痛从链接的另一端传来，尖刻又猝不及防。

::Star?::他问道。

::他走了，::Starscream说。::Frenzy，小炉渣跟着他的双胞胎走了。::

Skyfire关闭了自己的光学镜，::我…我很抱歉。::

::我知道他会这样的，::Starscream说，Skyfire知道他正努力维持表面上的勇敢。::双胞胎。你还能怎么样？总算摆脱他们两个了。::冷酷的语言，但Skyfire能轻易看穿它们，Starscream知道他会的。

::我爱你。::Skyfire说。

::那是因为你疯了。::Starscream说，但Skyfier可以发誓他感到了来自Starscream的爱。

Skyfire直直走向走廊，凭借着记忆和建筑里的导航找着出去的路。当他接近出口的时候，他看到了一个小小的薄荷绿色的女机。她非常年轻，她的光学镜在看到他时亮了几分。

“哦！嘿！你是…”Moonracer的声音渐渐变小了。“对不起，我不记得你的名字了。”这也不是什么新鲜事了。Skyfire在一开始的三个星期里作为’Jetfire’和汽车人们待在一起，知道他终于耗光了纠正他们的耐心。“但我知道你是谁！其他的机也在这吗？”

“不，”Skyfire说，“我就只是路过，我一会儿就走了。”

“别，留下吧！”Moonracer笑嘻嘻地拽住了他的手指，“你想要来点能量块儿吗？我们现在有那么多能量块儿了！”

“不，我不能留下，我…”Skyfire看向Moonracer年轻的，认真的面庞，他几乎无法说出那些Starscream想要他说的话。“我…”

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”Moonracer皱皱眉，“你需要一个医生吗？”

“不，不需要医生。”如果他告诉她了的话，她就会告诉其他女机。这会摧毁他们，无声的伤害到整个汽车人派系。这真的是他们应得的吗？

Skyfire想到了wheeljack和Percepter，他们尽他们最大的努力去理解他。不，这不是他们应得的。还有Ratchet，他一直帮他瞒着Prime。他想到了神行太保，那几个历经重重困难的笨拙的小幼生体们。他们永远都不会明白，但他们生活在一个简单的世界里，在那里善恶都是直截了当的清晰分明。

Starscream想要他把真相告诉女机们，但是Starscream已经变了，甚至变得几乎认不出来了。哦，他总是高兴的对那些他觉得看错了他的机进行挖苦和贬低，当他从来都不是一个杀人犯。Starscream对他这些指控的回答总是相同的：如果Skyfire没有失踪的话，如果Skyfire看到Sentinel Prime*的那些反军品的政策，那么他就会和现在的Starscream没什么两样了。  
*御天敌

但也许Starscream错了，也许Skyfire也改变了。也许在奇怪的时间在一个奇怪的世界苏醒过来，然后直接被扔进一场战争中对他做了些什么。也许被迫和他的火种伴侣分离扭曲了他的处理器。

也许这使他变成了一个可以为了自己的火种伴侣而把整个派系撕成两半的机。

也许是时候开始变得自私起来。

“你确定你不需要一个医生吗？”Moonracer问道，“你看起来真的不太好。一切都还好吗？”

Skyfire摇了摇他的头雕。

“不用，”他最终说道，“不是很好。大约在一赛时以前，Prowl在审讯的时候杀害了Soundwave的一个磁带。”

Moonracer的光学镜闪动了一下。他几乎都能听到她的保护模块激活的声音。

“什么？”她喃喃道。

“他想要那些逃走的霸天虎们的坐标。”Skyfire说。这很奇怪，他感觉自己似乎是在从远处看着自己。难道Starscream一直是这样感觉的吗？他一直等着自己感到愧疚，但那种感情却一直没有来。“他觉得伤害Soundwave的共生体会使他放弃。他…他把他撕碎了之后压碎了他的火种。他的双胞胎不久之后也死了。“

Moonracer抬起手捂住自己的脸，慢慢地。”不。“

”那就是为什么我要离开，“Skyfire说，”我不能再呆在这儿了，不能再和汽车人们在一起了。“

“离开，”Moonracer咕哝着，“那是…那是个好主意。我不…我不想呆在这儿…再也不…我的芯好痛…”

“嘿，”Skyfire抓住她的肩膀稳住她，“你…你需要躺下来吗？”

Moonracer像充电过度了一样点着头。Skyfire让她躺在他背上并把她背回了大厅，其他女机们也在那。她们都赶过来照顾她。Skyfire在确定她已经没事了后跑向了出口。

* * *

现在看到赛博坦是令机芯痛的。建筑物都是昏暗的，一些雕塑已经被完全摧毁了。视野里没有以前的灯火通明了，院子里面甚至没有最常见的水晶的光芒。

这简直就像个噩梦。Skyfire在飞向Starscream给他的那个坐标的路上深思着。他记忆中的赛博坦就好像几个循环之前还存在一样清晰。他总是尽力不去想，在这场战争中，自己曾经的家—所有机的家！—都发生了什么。

他的家庭，他的朋友，整个学院。当他想到学院的命运时，尖锐的痛苦刺痛了他的火种。那不是我的错，那根本就不是我的错。他能感到Starscream通过链接传来了一丝疑惑。

::没什么。::他说，Starsceam没有逼他。

几塞时后，他在卡隆降落。根据坐标，他离Shockwave所在的坐标很近，但他完全没有看到任何迹象表明他真的在这儿。也没有机要他在进入城市空域的时候表明身份，也没有无人机或者对空导弹来阻止他。是不是Starscream为了防止自己可能的背叛而给了他假的Shockwave的坐标？

他变形后缓缓走在卡隆安静的街道上。和其他地方一样，这里的房子都是空旷且阴暗的。他确定自己能听见机械老鼠在废墟里跑来跑去的声音。

突然，从虚空中迸发出声音，像鞭子的噼啪声伴随着紫罗兰色的闪光。Skyfire快速转过身。

“哦，”Skywarp漠然地说，“是你啊。”

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Wounds

“你这个痴迷权利的杀人犯小炉渣！”Firestar大声尖叫道。

Red Alert被吓了一跳，几乎从椅子上摔下去。他最想不到的事情就是接了一个来自塞伯坦的视频申请后，看见一个火冒三丈的女机。

“F-F-Firest—？”他结结巴巴地说。

“你少装！你知道你都干了什么！”

Red Alert绝望的回想着自己这一循环都干了些什么。这挺难的，当他的处理器正处于恐慌状态的时候。即使Firestar在几光年外，他的传感器仍把她列为一个威胁。  
“我，我不知道你在—”他试着振作一点，但现在那个女机已经开始尖叫着一些侮辱的词汇，并拒绝让他插一句话。Red Alert无奈的让自己接受现实，这一点道理都没有，他缩到椅子里并用手捂住了接收器。

然后，谢天谢地：

“发生什么了？Red？Firestar？”

“还有你！”Firestar尖叫着，“你就和他一样有罪！”

幸运的是，Inferno不会像Red Alert一样被轻易吓到。“现在，冷静下来，Firestar，然后告诉我发生了什么。”

“行啊，”Firestar嘶声道，“你们这群机械老鼠一个循环之前参与了一对幼生体的谋杀。”

“你说什么？”

“Soundwave在你们牢里，对不对？”

“好吧，的确，我觉得是这样的。”Inferno瞟了Red Alert一眼，他正死死地看着前面。Inferno的手紧了紧，危险的蓝色电弧在他的接收器旁跳动。“Red，什—”

“他知道我在说什么！”Firestar大喊道。“告诉他，Red Alert！告诉他Prowl是怎么把一个小磁带切成一片片的，然后在他的创造者面前碾碎了他的火种！”

“什么？”Inferno惊叫出声。

“告诉他另一个是怎么在几个循环之后也走了！除非他想说他根本就没看到整件事的发生。”

Inferno转头看向Red Alert，他在发抖。

“Red？”Inferno问道，“她说的是真的吗？”

Red Alert跳起来冲出了安全中心。疑惑的机们开始在走廊聚集起来，有人止住了他，Powerglide。

“哦，正好，我正打算来找你呢。我接到了Moonracer的电话，她说—”

Red Alert把他推开继续向前跑去，他想要关掉自己的接收器，他不想听到那些窃窃私语。他全速前进着，赛博坦人就和地球人一样喜欢说闲言碎语。

“—Hot Rod说Arcee说—”

“—你知道女机和她们的保卫模块。”

“我觉得Ratch知道发生了什么，因为他不愿意谈这个。”

“我觉得Prowl干得好，那些个小炉渣们活该—”

“对啊，但我们不应该—”

“谁在意’应该’怎么做！这是他渣的战争！”

“有人看到Blaster了吗？”

“我跑去问了问Prime但他不愿意出办公室，但你能听到Elita在大叫—”

“肯定是有什么出错了，Prowl才不会—”

“如果这是真的我就不当汽车人了，就这。”

“好吧，如果这是真的我就请Prowl一杯高纯，所以—”  
Red Alert终于找到了一间空的会议室，他把自己锁在里面，把他所有能用上的安全锁全用上。直到他终于安全的躲在桌子底下并冷静下来后，他链接所有指挥科的机。

“我们有个问题了。”他厉声说道。

* * *

“你想要什么？”Skywarp强势地问道。

Skyfire对这位Seeker的不友善很惊奇。他的翅膀高高的立起，拳头紧捏着。

“Starscream告诉我来这里。”他说道，尽可能让自己看起来一点威胁都没有。

“是吗？好吧现在我告诉你离开。”

“求你，我想要帮忙。”

Skywarp笑了，恶狠狠的，同时抱起手臂。“帮忙？你曾做过的所有事都只是让事情变得更糟。”

“我很抱歉…”

“你很抱歉！”Skywarp摇摇头雕。“不。你知道吗？我对你没什么可说的。赶紧滚。”他开始离开。似乎这位Seeker的能量不够再次传送了。

“那我应该怎么办？”Skyfire大喊道。

“不关我事。”Skywarp没有回头。

“我不能就这样离开！”

“你当然可以，你已经这么干过两次了。”Skywarp转过身来瞪着他。“如果我让你进来了，你就会再干一次。”

Skyfire犹豫了一下，“我—”

“兄弟，我不知道你的处理器是怎么在工作的。”

“求你了，”Skyfire声音中的某种感情似乎软化了这个Seeker，“求你，让我帮忙吧。我从监狱带来了Shockwave想要的信息。还有，我可以合成能量液—”

这个吸引了Skywarp的注意力。他走回Skywarp旁边，似乎是在审视他。他还在瞪着他，但Skyfire知道他会变得宽容一点了。

“我会把你带到Skockwave那儿去。他或许会让你留下，但别太指望了。”

“谢谢你—”

“我还没说完，”Skywarp快速打断他，“你再伤害他一次我就把你的翅膀给扯下来，你听到了吗？”

“我懂了。”

“很好。”Skywarp看起来满意了，“现在跟上我。”

Skywarp引着他走到地下，到老卡隆里面，这座城市在黄金时期之前就存在了。下面没有光，但Skywarp似乎不用光就知道往哪走。只能凭借Skywarp光学镜发出的微光和自己的感受器前进，他们沿着一条古老的废弃的街道走到了看起来是一群已经废弃了的建筑物前。Skyfire感觉到Skywarp走向一堵墙并激活了视觉扫描仪。然后传来了开门的声音。

“这边走。”Skywarp说。Skyfire跟着他进去了，弯下腰以免碰到天花板。里面还是很黑，当他的感受器告诉他他们在一个很小的房间里。Skywarp在一遍对着墙做些什么，当他不知道他在干嘛。

另一扇门打开了，一个灯光昏暗的电梯。“跟上。”Skywarp小声嘟囔着，他还是很不爽。

电梯把他们往下送了几层后才打开，现在他们在一个明显亮很多的走廊中了。另一个机马上就出来迎接他们了—另一个Seeker，这个涂着不寻常的绿色涂装。一个造雨师*。当他看见Skyfire时，他的光学镜睁大了一些。   
*“Rainmaker（造雨师）”一词最早是G1动画第6集中蓝霹雳（Bluestreak）所用，只是单纯地在描述其行为，并不是个固定的称呼，但此后则为迷友们广泛接受和使用，最终于2008年出现在了Universe经典2.0系列 酸暴雨（Acid Storm）的档案中，成为官方使用的正式名称。【引用于百度贴吧】

“我知道我们现在很绝望，但普神在上啊，”那个Seeker说。

“你又开始了，Acid Storm。”Skywarp抱怨着。

“你是不是哪个零件坏了，啊？”另一个造雨师，这一个是蓝色的，跟着前一个从同一个房间里出来。“嘿，你带回来了一个汽车人，笨蛋。”

“很高兴见到你。”Skyfire说，觉得礼貌一点也不会怎么样。那两个造雨师交换了一个得意的笑容，他知道他们两个在通过链接谈论他。他的怀疑被证实了，但第三个造雨师，黄色的，也跑出来傻看着他。

“你跟Shockwave说了没？”他问道。

“我正在去的路上，在你们这群傻【】逼们决定堵住走廊之前。”Skywarp说。

Skyfire朝周围看了看。这个基地就像是一个由走道建成的迷宫，为了节省能量，所有走道都昏暗无光，一些金属板都破了。还有…Skyfire凑近看了看。不知道为什么，一些墙壁都融化变形，甚至被烧毁了，就像被火焰喷枪*喷过的。这十分不寻常。  
*blowtorch：喷灯，温度可达上千摄氏度。

把哪群窃窃私语的造雨师留在身后，Skyfire继续跟着Skywarp穿过走到，直到他们到了一个像临时搭起来的控制中心的地方。

“回来了。”Skywarp说。

Shockwave转过头看向他们，然后他蹿了起来：“Skywarp！你怎么把这个叛徒给带到我的基地里来了？”  
Skywarp耸了耸肩。

“你知不知道他现在完全可以把我们的确切坐标直接报告给汽车人？你当然不知道。傻瓜！我直接把你也扔进监狱里算了，那样你还能变得对这儿更有用一些！”

Skyfire决定插个嘴，他举起一只手打招呼：“你好，我是—”

“我知道你是谁。”即使没有一张真正的脸，Shockwave也散发着不赞同。“你是一个机来的吗？”

“是的，还有—”

“汽车人，我有两个烦芯的小磁带惊慌失措地在我的基地里乱跑。而且我我还有一个我见过的最蠢的seeker—还有点本事，提醒你—没有用处地走来走去而且拒绝做任何工作。如果你在完全可以把我们的头，我们的通讯官，或者剩下的指挥官，带给我的情况下，你却没有这么，我觉得你在这儿没什么用。”

::Star?::

::又怎么了？::

::呃，我这儿进行的不大好。::

恼怒，但幸运的是不是朝着他的。

::你告诉那个一只眼的马屁精说尽管我现在是被关住了，我还是他的上司。还有提醒他当他坐在一个漂亮，干燥的塔里确保赛博坦不能再死得彻底一点的时候，我们中的有些机正在前线打仗同时在一个有一大堆该死的有机生命的星球的海底搞基地。你也同时可以提醒他如果他为难你的话，我会把他的屁股踢到昆塔莎去再踢回来。::

有些时候Skyfire奇怪自己为什么要向自己的链接火伴寻求帮助。

“你知道地球上发生了什么吗？”最终SKyfire问道，“你不知道，不是吗？你和他们唯一的联系就是小磁带们，并且他们没法在这个状况下告诉你。我说的对吗？”

Shockwave就只是盯着他。

“Prowl刚才杀了一个磁带。两个磁带，实际上。”Skyfire说，“我已经把情况告诉女机们了，我们很快就能看到结果。”

更多的凝视，难怪Starscream老是在抱怨Shockwave。想要预测他的反应是完全不可能的事情。

“如果我允许你留下，”Shockwave慢慢地说道，好像他自己也不相信这些话是从他的发声器里出来的，“你能给霸天虎事业带来什么？”

“我带了能量块，”Skyfire说，“而且我能合成更多，如果你让我用你们的实验室的话。”

两塞分之后，他已经被分配好睡觉的房间了。

* * *

Skyfire在一整个太阳循环里都没有充电了，所以他现在躺在一个不熟悉的充电床上，努力的让自己的处理器冷静下来。他抬眼看了看破旧的天花板，闭上了自己的光学镜。也许他可以装作自己还在方舟上，今天什么事都没发生。

有机拨通他的通讯，Skyfire看向通讯申请。这个申请来自地球，方舟，上面标了Blaster的名字。Skyfire接了通讯。

[Blaster?]

[‘转’的怎么样啊，老兄？在赛博坦待的开心吗？]他随意的语调和高度加密的通讯很不一致。

Skyfire把笑声押回发声器，[我不会说我很享受，但是…]

[你真是把我们这儿搞得一团糟，]Blaster说，[机们都在问我一些我不想回答的问题，如果你明白我的意思的话。我想着是时候该反抗了。]

[你说什么？]

[我不干了，老兄。我正带着我的磁带们离开呢。我的，和Soundwave请求我把他的也带出去。我可以轻松把他们给偷运出去。我想把wave（Soundwave）也带上，如果我可以的话。但我不行。介意我们都在你那儿呆一阵吗？]

Blaster离开了汽车人？那将会是…毁灭性的。这个机几乎知道的和Red Alert一样多，而且Skyfire知道Prime很珍惜他的效劳。他想知道汽车人会怎么处理这件事。

他想知道他到底是怎么在一个太阳循环里就变得这么戏剧了的。

[我确信Shockwave会很高兴你站到这边来的，]Skyfire说，[我会把坐标发给你。]

[真是个好消息，一会儿见。]

通讯连接关上了。Skyfire决定是时候别再担心别的机在干什么并冲会儿电了。但在他能开始之前，从他的门的另一边一个奇怪的，重复的噪音。

Skyfire在那儿躺了几秒。是什么机在…踢他的门吗？噪音并没有消失，所以他只好强迫自己起来看看。他打开门然后…什么都没看见。然后他向下看去。

一只黑色的赛博猫站在他的脚边，用期盼的黄色光学镜看着他。她生了个懒腰，绕过Skyfire的腿，然后扑上了充电床。

“嘿！你在干—”

有什么黑色的东西从他的面前掠过。Skyfire及时转身，看到了Laserbeak完美的窝在了Skyfire的凳子上。同时，Ravage把他从子空间里拿出来的补给全部嗅了一遍。

“好吧，就这样吧。”Skyfire说，累得不想再争什么了。他回到自己的充电床，终于开始充电了。

在一小会儿之后，Ravage把自己蜷缩在他身边。

TBC


	5. Chapter5：Pressure

紧急会议召开了。Prime坐在首席上，强行挤出一丝镇静。在他的左边，Ironhide正不耐烦的用手指敲打桌子。很明显，他认为最谨慎的做法就是对所有机进行警告处理，直到事情平息下来。在他的左边坐着Prowl和Jazz，在桌子的另一边坐着的Red Alert快要精神崩溃了。Ratchet正在一边给他做医疗检查，以防他烧坏他自己的电路。

“我想知道这是怎么发生的，”Prime说，“到底是谁把信息泄露给女机们的？”

“Blaster是唯一一个，除了我们，进了那个监狱的，”Jazz说，“还有我不觉得是他说的，照顾小磁带们对他来说太重要了。”

“我重看了一遍监控，没有不应该出现在监狱里的机出现在那儿，哪儿都没有。”Red Alert生气的说，“而且那群霸天虎不可能告诉任何机，他们的通讯系统都被摘除了，不是关闭，是被摘除了。”

“那其他的磁带呢？我记得我们还没有抓到那个小猫咪和Laserbeak，”Jazz说，“你觉得他们不知道发生了什么吗？”

“我确定他们知道，”Prime说，“但是磁带并不能轻易和不是主机*的机通讯。我觉得不是他们告诉女机的，可能性不高。”  
*host-carrier：指Soundwave

“那其他的虎子呢？”Jazz问道，“谁知道是不是他们中的谁的链接火伴还在外头跑来跑去呢？”

“无稽之谈，”Red Alert说，“霸天虎才不和别的机链接。”

“在监狱里的都有谁？排除Soundwave，因为能火种分裂的机不能链接。”Jazz说，完全无视了Red Alert。“老威（Megs）  
？不大可能。叫叫（Screamer）？也不可能。这完全就是一个超明显的弱点。但那个和他关在一起的seeker呢？他不是超喜欢那个会瞬移的危险分子吗，他链接了吗？和那个跑了的那个？”

所有机都安静下来了。

“干。”最终Ironhide说道。

“我同意（Ironhide说的话）。”Prime疲倦地说，“Ratchet？你变得很安静。”

Ratchet慢慢开口道：“什么？”

Prime疑惑的看了他一眼：“你有什么建议吗？”

“没有。”Ratchet立刻答道，继续检查Red Alert。

“我一直在想，”Prowl淡淡地说，“Jazz，在你的假设指出Thundercracker和Skywarp链接了时，有一个更可能的机我们一直忘了提。”

“这是什么意思？”Jazz问道。

“我觉得我们从错误的方向思考问题了。’Prowl的光学镜闪动了一下。“问题不是’谁告诉了女机们’。问题是’谁告诉了Blaster’？”

Prime坐回他的椅子，一只手按向头雕的一侧：“Optimus呼叫Blaster，请回复。”

停顿。

“Optimus呼叫Blaster，听到请回复。” 

更长的停顿。

“Blaster，你收到了吗？”

“Teletran I*，定位汽车人Blaster，”Red Alert说。  
*显像一号：方舟的中央电脑系统。

“汽车人Balster不在方舟上。”

“哦普神在上，”Jazz用一只手捂住头雕，“两块能量块儿赌他把Ratbat*和Buzzsaw*也带走了。”  
*蝙蝠精和锯齿鸟，Soundwave的两个小磁带。

“这里到底他流水线的怎么了？”Ironhide大喊道。

“我要回安全中心去，我要重看一遍录像！”Red Alert跳起来。“他可能改了我的连续镜头！我要这艘船立刻封锁。”

“我和你一起，”Prowl说，“Jazz，去监狱看看—”

“等一等，”Prime说，他还坐在原地，“请等一下，所有机。”

眼前的疯狂的景象像被按了暂停键。

“Teletran I，请列出所有现在坐标位置未知的汽车人。”

“坐标未知的汽车人：Blaster. Eject. Rewind. Ramhorn. Steeljaw. Skyfire.*”  
*依次为录音机，喷射，发条，犀牛，铁钳，天火。

“这就是我们要的答案。”Prime轻声说。

“抱歉，但我们说的是这个穿梭机对吧？”Jazz问道，“他跟这个有什么关系？”

“我不确定，”Prime补充道，“但如果他不见了，那他就是我们的头号嫌疑人。”

Ratchet已经扫描完了，他把工具放到自己的子空间里。“如果这就是全部，我现在要回医疗湾了，“他说，”我把First Aid留在那找看Brawn*了。”  
*急救和大汉

Prime看着他离开，Ratchet没能看见他光学镜中的怀疑，但其他机看到了。

* * *

在下一个循环，Skyfire去了实验室。那个绿色的造雨师，Acid Storm，已经在那了，正在摆弄一个效率极低的能量合成器。

“如果你能让这玩意儿动起来，”Acid Storm嘟囔着，把所有乱七八糟的东西都塞给Skyfire，“我就不会让Skywarp按他计划好的那样趁你充电时干掉你。”

“我很感谢你的警告。”Skyfire说，检查着装置。一部分问题是这个东西已经有几赛年老了，一个能量合成器不应该被使用超过一赛年。他第一反应是把这玩意儿扔掉，但他必须提醒自己他经不在黄金时期了。

Skyfire开始四处寻找现在的霸天虎还能用的任何东西。并不很多，但他觉得他可以从老的合成器里面取一些零件出来造个新的。  
有一个seeker站在门口。

“Star？”Skyfire说，但不是，那不可能是Star，不可能的，Star现在正在地球上而且，这个seeker是金色的，有着金色的光学镜。  
陆行机很难不通过色彩来辨别一个seeker。他们似乎从来都没有观察到他们面甲，光学镜，甚至是手，机翼和举止上的不同。但Skyfire不是陆行机，他可以完全肯定这个机就是Starscream，从头到脚，除了涂装之外。

那个金色的seeker震惊的盯着Skyfie。有一股灼热的火焰似乎吞噬了他片刻，Skyfire感到自己的太空防护罩猛的上线。但在那感觉出现的瞬间，它就消失了。

在Skyfire能说出话之前，金色的seeker用加速器旋过身逃走了。

“别太在意那个了，”Acid Storm在Skyfire还瞠目结舌的时候说道，“他对所有机都这样。”

“谁…那是谁？”Skyfire问道，强迫自己把光学镜从门口挪开。

“Sunstrom*，”Acid Storm说，“他有时候回来实验室逛逛。但他有一点害羞。就像我说的，别太在意那个了，一旦他跟你熟了，你就没法让他闭嘴了。”  
*太阳风：G1动画中为震荡波通过红蜘蛛分的火种克隆出的新个体，作为一个出色的战士，太阳风拥有能够驾驭电磁波的可怕能力，但却有着一个“几近雪白”的大脑——让震荡波可以任意写入任何数据。【来自百度百科】

“他看起来像Starscream。”

“是啊，Shockwave用了叫叫的CNA*克隆的Sunstorm，别问我为什么。”  
*CNA：赛博坦版DNA。

这可真是…惊人的令机的担忧。Starsream从来没提过一个克隆体。Skyfire触碰了他们的链接，当只收到了一些微弱的能量波—Starscream正在充电。

“那是什么造成了他那个不寻常的能量力场？”Skyfire问道。突然间他看到的那些墙上的的烧痕就有解释了。

“他在他本该有火种的地方有一个太阳能聚变反应堆，”Acid Storm说，“Shockwave能给你解释得更详细一些，这很…复杂。简单来说，他是有放射性的，他大多时候能控制住，但时不时的他就会烧掉点什么。*”  
*这里作者犯了一个错误，聚变反应是清洁的，不会有放射性，但现在人类还没有控制聚变反应的方法。此处指的是聚变不受控制时释放出大量的能量。

Skyfire的处理器已经被这个新信息弄晕了。“你可以—你可以用他的能量来给一些大型机器做能源。为什么只是让他在基地里闲逛着还时不时烧掉一些墙。”

“是’有放射性’中的哪一个字你不明白吗？”

“我不是说做能量块儿，”Skyfire脸上乌云密布，“在黄金时代那会儿，我们有巨大的守卫者—Omega Sentinel*，你记得他们吗？”  
*Omega Sentinel：终极卫士，传说中的赛博坦机器护卫。

“大概吧，”Acid Storm没什么兴趣的说。

“他们和城市金刚一样大！他们是能源危机开始时第一批被关闭的金刚。他们一定需要上百，甚至上千的能量块来维持功能。”

“你说完了吗？”Acid Storm拖着发生器说。

“他们在能源危机已开始就被关闭了，那么，”他沉思着，“议会肯定把它们储存在地下了，你知道怎么从这儿到下面去吗？”

“啥？没有机被允许离开基地，特别是你！”

那可真是意想不到。

“那Shockwave到底打算怎么做，在这儿坐一辈子？”

“他干这个可出名了。”

“我是被叫来帮忙的，”Skyfire说。

Acid Storm大笑起来。

“你被Starscream骗了，惊不惊喜。你和他是朋友，不是吗？你总有一天会习惯的。”

“你在告诉我Shockwave没有任何的援救计划？”Skyfire质问他。

“一个连炉渣都射不中的枪型机，三个造雨师，三个可以组合成一个摄像机的机，两个没有主机的磁带，三分之一个指挥小队，还有一个婆婆妈妈令机发指的穿梭机一起对抗整个汽车人军队，”Acid Storm反驳道，“你觉得我们还能怎么样？”

Skyfire一只手按在头雕上。“我不相信。”他低头喃喃自语道。

“你不需要相信它，但你必须要面对它。”Acid Storm说，把Skyfire推回合成器旁边。“来吧。你不工作，你就没能量块吃，这就是这儿的规矩。”

Skyfire回去工作了，内芯却久久无法平静。

* * *

Red Alert死死的盯着医疗记录，他的表情深不可测。Skyfire的记录他都翻了个遍。但还有一些他不知道，一些只有医生有权利看的东西。Ratchet在这一点上十分顽固。不管Red Alert怎么求他，贿赂他，甚至威胁他 ，但是Ratchet不买他的帐。

“如果我让别人看你的机密记录你会怎么样，Red Alert？”Ratchet质问他。Red Alert犹豫了一下。他的医疗记录上关于他异常多疑的性格可是洋洋洒洒记了好几页。

但那是不一样的，Red ALert可不是那个有嫌疑的机。Skyfire才是。

他突然意识到，他并不需要Ratchet的合作。要获得他想要的信息，他还有更简单的方法。虽然Prime不会喜欢的，但在这儿总得有机作出艰难的决定。Prowl已经明白了这一点，即使Inferno和Firestar没有。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Retaliation

这真的有利于汽车人事业吗？还是说只是出于怨恨？

——————————————

 

Sunstreaker*像龙卷风一样的冲进监狱，光学镜里充斥着恶意。他用力踩着地板，经过了Soundwave（还没有恢复意识），经过了Megatron（明显还没从他的小世界里面走出来），停在了seeker们的牢房门前。  
*飞毛腿

“我能为你做点什么吗？”Starscream讥笑道。

“你他渣的做了什么？”Thundercracker问道，明显不相信他。

“我什么都没做，”Starscream操着根本没有说服力的语气说道，“自从我到这儿以来一直和你呆在这个牢房里呢，不是吗”

“你，靠墙站着去。”Sunsreaker命令Thundercaker道，从子空间里拿出一把激光枪，“我要打开牢笼。别做任何傻事，不然我就把你的火种给打烂。”

Starscream的视线越过这个战士看向了站在门口的Red Alert，他正拿着一个像是从医疗湾偷来的东西。

“你到底干了什么？”Thundercraker再次问道。

Sunstreaker打开了牢笼，Starscream缓慢的走上前。他一出来，牢房就锁上了。Sunstreaker抓着他的翅膀把他拖到审问桌上——Rumble死掉的那一张。

别想了，无论他们要做什么，你都经历过更糟的。Starscream觉得自己的意识脱离了身体—这是他对接下来要发生的事唯一的反抗。

Sunstreaker轻松的绑住了Starscream的手脚。Starscream以前经历过这个，完全知道反抗不会有什么好的。

“打开你的胸甲。”Sunstreaker命令道。

“我…再说一遍？”

Sunstreaker弯下腰靠近他。“我说，打开你的胸甲。”

Starscream的翅膀颤抖了一下：“我不知道你都听到些什么，但是你要想这么做的话至少要先给我买一杯高纯吧。”

Suntreaker并没有被逗笑，那一瞬间Starscream觉得他想要对着自己的脸来一拳，却没能下手。Red Alert走过来开始整理他的工具。

“你现在不应该在谋杀幼生体什么的吗？”Starscream问道。

Red Alert无视了他并取出了一个医用链接器。一端连着一个有几条代码的小小的数据屏。Red Alert把另一端插进Starscream脖子上的医用接口里。一段他没办法抵抗的代码窜进了他的处理器，Starscream的火种舱突然打开了。

Red Alert小心翼翼的移动火种，仔细的观察它。Starscream关闭了自己的光学镜，他非常明白Red Alert和房间里的其他机能看见什么。两条冰蓝色的光带绕着他的火种，就像绕着行星的环状星带一样，这是拥有链接的证明。

“我就知道。”Red Alert低声说。

Starscream能感觉到Megatron投过来的眼神，就如同他能感觉到Skyfire在链接另一端传来的疑惑一样。他回了一段看似随意的宽慰，Skyfire并没有被说服，他无视了Skyfire。

时间仿佛凝固了，一秒好像被无限延长。Red Alert把Starscream火种放回原位，让胸甲再次关上。

“你和谁链接了？”Sunstreaker质问道。

“我觉得那跟你一点关系都没有。”Starscream回答。

Sunsreaker对着他的脸打了一拳。“是那个该死的穿梭机，是不是？”  
“是啊，被你猜到了。我和Astrotrain*链接了。”  
*大火车，一个三变金刚。

“他在哪？”

“我想他现在在赛博坦监狱里的栏杆后面呢，和我的骑兵连在一块儿呢。”

“我在说你的火种伴侣，小炉渣。那个被你留在雪地里死了的…还死了两次。”

这激起了Starscream的怒火：“去你渣个大炉坑的！”

“所以你的确记得。”Sunstreaker笑了。“你们俩倒是般配，两个叛徒。不知道你到底看上他什么了，或者是因为他是唯一一个能忍受你那炉渣一样的声音的机？”

“我得到了我想要的信息，”Red Alert说。“Sunstreaker，我先离开，你可以开始审问了。”

 

他们还没完？

这个问题被Sunstreaker回答了，他拿出了一把电刀。Starscream能感觉到恐惧在他的火种里炸开，在他绝望的同时，他通过链接伸向Skyfire。他的伴侣温暖的回应了他，但Strascream没时间搞这个。

::关掉链接。::Starscream命令道。

::什么？::

::关掉链接。::Starscream试着关掉自己这边的链接终端，但在他被分心时很难做到。他的火种不想再次放弃他们之间的联系。链接很温暖，让机感到舒适。

::为什么？::Skyfire叫道。

::我不想让你感受到这些。关掉链接。::

::不！我不会离开你的！::

::你必须这么做！::

::为什么？他们在做什么——::

Sunstreaker用刀撕开了Starsream的机翼。在几光年以外，Skyfire的工具掉在地上，他痛苦的喊叫出声。

::关掉链接，傻瓜！::

::不！我不会让你独自承受这些的！::

Sunstreaker用刀扎穿了Starscream机翼上的标志，把它钉在桌上。亮粉色的液体从裂口里渗出。

Skyfire用链接传送着爱和安抚。Starscream挣扎着回应了一点感激。  
“我觉得足够了，”Sunstreaker说，手指划过另一片机翼。“虽然这也挺有趣的，但为了要把它们挂在我的墙上，总得保护得完整一点。”

Sunstreaker从子空间里拿出另一把刀，第一把仍留钉在Starscream的机翼上。

::别理他。::Skyfire建议道，他能感觉到Starscream燃烧般的愤怒。::他就是想从你这儿得到回应，别顺了他的意。::

::我要把他渣的脖子扯下来!::

::嘘，他无关紧要。::

“没什么想说的？”Sunstreaker问道，“这可不太像你啊。”他放开手里的机翼，手指追寻着Starscream脸部的曲线。“你知道我想要什么，我就不浪费时间问问题了。如果你想要我停下，你要做的就只是告诉我他在哪，不然的话，”他把刀刃贴到Starscream脸上，“他就再也没法亲你了。”

::Skyfire::

::我在。::

Sunstreaker看起来想到了一个新主意。“我在想…你的穿梭机能听到我说话吗？当然，我确定他可以。太棒了。”Sunstreaker用手托住Starscream的脚，若有所思的把它握在手里。“我想让他感觉到，在我把你的脚趾全部切下来的时候。”

::Skyfire!::

::我在，我不会离开的.::坚实的，稳定的爱和宽慰流过了他们的链接。Sunstreaker把刀挖进Starscream的脚，慢慢的，慢慢的开始切割。

::你还记得铁堡吗，亲爱的？::Skyfire问他，竭尽全力分散他的注意力，::我们在课后跑去的那个拐角的商店？记得那些甜滋滋的凉能量块吗？店主的暑期专供。那时你都能看到热量从地里头往外冒？然后我们就会走去花园里，试试我们能走多久，在我们被热瘫了之前？”

::继续说，拜托。::

Sunstreaker脸上洋溢着无耻的微笑。

::你还记得那些公共花园，那些风廊？还有那些好玩的绿色水晶，长在正中心，还有奇怪的酸酸的味道。我们从来不知道它们叫什么，不是吗？::

Sunstreaker在自娱自乐。感受器嘎吱作响，燃烧般的痛苦现在已经难以忍受。

::还有那些他们分配给我们的小小的实验室，在我们毕业的时候。那几乎塞不下我们两个，但我们根本不在意，因为那是我们的，我们终于是科学家了，我们终于可以去改变一切…::

Sunstreaker猛的一扯，一整个脚趾就掉在了他的手上。Seeker那刺耳的尖叫似乎没有被能量液浸满的脚趾更令他感兴趣。Sunstreaker花了好一会儿才对他的新玩具感到无聊。接着他把它扔到地上，把他的注意力转回到他的犯人身上。

::那些我们没事可做的日子里，我们就只是躺在一块儿，我能抱着你…那时我是你的，你也是我的。我们就好像住在对方的处理器里一样，宇宙中没有什么可以伤害我们。::

“哭了？”Sunstreaker的手指碰上Starscream的脸，清洗液缓缓地流下。“真是可悲啊，难怪他离开了你。”

::我再也不会离开你了。::

“你真是变态。”Starscream嘶声道。

“而你在闭嘴的时候才好看些，”Sunstreaker扇了他一耳光，“除非你想告诉我点什么？”

“玩蛋去。”

“没关系，反正你还有另一只脚。”

::Skyfire!::

::我在，我在。注意力集中在我身上。我爱你，我会一直爱你。::

::别放开我！::

::我就在这儿，注意力集中在我身上，忘了他。我就在这儿，我不会再让你离开了。::

痛苦，盲目的痛苦。已经超出语言，超出所能理解的范围。

::你能感觉到我吗？我在这，我会一直在这儿。::

尖锐的痛苦穿刺过密集的传感器和神经网络 ——

::我在这儿。::

Starscream被黑暗吞没了。

::我就在这儿::

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sunlight

 

Sunstorm在两塞分里让Skyfire无语了五次。

 

————————————————

“你是死了是怎么着？”

是Skywarp的声音，不是吗？Skyfire强迫自己的光学镜上线。他在医疗室，躺在一张床上。Skywarp在一边平平的看着他。

“发生什么了？”Skyfire咕哝着。

“你崩溃了。我们以为你要死了，Anodyne*十万火急的把你搞过来。那个其实蛮不可思议的。”  
*医生的老式说法，是作者虚构的一个人物。

Skyfire重启了他的接收器。和他的光学镜。和他的继电器*。“谁？”  
*电动式继电器（最常见的继电器之一）：一种开关。

“Anodyne，我们的一个医生。”Skywarp朝旁边看了一眼，可那里什么都没有。“管他呢，你是要死在我们这儿还是怎么？”

“我现在好一点了，”Skyfire觉得自己的发生器好一点了，“谢谢你的关心。”

“无所谓了。”Skyfire可以肯定Skywarp在十分努力的表现得漠不关心。“那个小炉渣现在又对自己干了什么？”

“拷问。”Skyfire答道。他能感到链接的另一边的痛苦。但他知道Star现在万幸是昏迷着的。

“我被迫把链接的事儿告诉医生了，”Skywarp说，“抱歉，我知道你大概想要保密，但是…你看，这已经不是个秘密了。完全不是。”

“没关系的。”Skyfire想要站起来，却突然膝盖一软，他的脚传来一阵剧痛。

“该死的。”他骂道。Skywarp看起来有一点警惕。

“嘿，那群家伙干了什么炉坑的事？他们碰他的推进器了？”

“你可以这么说。”Skyfire憋出一句，他在思考他或许可以用脚尖一路走到椅子那儿去。“再几个塞分之后估计就能好了。我们的链接，我比平常进的深了一点…那么好一会儿吧。我还没有从后遗症里缓过来。”

“你在他们伤害他的时候冲进链接里了？”Skywarp脸上的表情是Skyfire从未见过的。“为什么？”

“为什么？”Skyfire看向他。“Skywarp，我没有加入他的阵营不代表我不关心他。”

Skywarp什么都没说。他就只是半跪在航天飞机的身边，架着他的胳膊帮他站起来。Skyfire刚晃晃悠悠地站好，医生就走进来了。

“啥，”她的声音里夹杂着一丝痛苦。“你下床干嘛？”

她的机型不是很大，当然所有女机都不大。Skyfire推测她的变形形态应该是一种小型赛博坦喷气机，她还有绿松石色的涂装。绿色是赛博坦医生的传统颜色。Ratchet为了使人类相信他，把自己涂成了红色和白色，但是霸天虎没有理由跟着一起这么干。

“呃，我——”Skyfire开了个头。

“充电床。就现在。”她说道，深红色的光学镜都能放出刀片了。“我的名字是Panacea，是Countermeasure，这儿的医生头子，的助手。你还没有被允许离开。”

Skyfire往床上靠了靠，Panacea看起来放松了那么一点。

“很好，”她说，“现在呆在这儿，我要给Shockwave报告。同时，你有一位访客。你想要见他，还是说你想要他滚远点？”

“呃…”Skyfire到底谁会想来看他，然后谁都没想到。“你可以放他进来。”

这个医生点了点头然后离开了。Skywarp犹豫了一塞秒，然后砰地一声传送走了。再一会儿，一个亮红色的汽车人把他的头雕探了进来。

“我走对房间了吗？”他问道。

“Blaster！”Skyfire惊讶的说道，“你什么时候到这儿来的？”

“很显然，刚好在你崩溃之后。”Blaster说。“我有跟你说你把方舟搞得一团糟吗？”

“我，呃，我也这么想。”Skyfire说，“磁带们怎么样了？”

“我自己的吗？他们挺好。Soundwave的？不怎么好，但是他们现在呆在一块儿就好多了。”Blaster碰了碰胸口的磁带舱。“把Ratbat放这儿充电呢，其他的几个都在跑来跑去到处捣乱。”

Skyfire有着掩饰不住的笑容。“他们相处的不错啊？”

“是啊，Ravage被烦得去踢了Steelie*的屁股才让他停下来，但是其他几个都挺好。尽管他们都很想念Soundwave。不停的在问我们什么时候去救他。我不知道该他渣的怎么跟他们说。”  
*Steeljaw（钢钳）的呢称。

“我正在想办法，”Skyfire承诺。“告诉他们不会花很久的。”

“他们会很开心的，”Blaster说，“那啥…”

“怎么了？”

“我也不知道。这很诡异，不是吗？我总是很讨厌Soundwave，讨厌他做的那些事情，讨厌他这个机。但现在…”Blaster耸耸肩，“我不知道。到这儿来的一路上，我都在思考，想弄清楚周围的所有事情为什么改变的这么快。”

“我能理解。”Skyfire说。

“是幼生体们，我说的对吗？”Blaster问道，他的光学镜里闪烁着悲伤。“他们让所有人都在做一些疯狂的事。”

Skyfire正准备回答，这是他感受到链接另一端的意识渐渐清醒过来。

::Skyfire.::

::Star!你醒了！你还好吗？::

::我…我不知道。::Starscream听起来一点都不像他自己。::Skyfire…哦普神在上.::

“你还好吗？”Blaster皱着眉问他。

“没事，”Skyfire小声说道。“我很抱歉，Blaster…我们能晚点再说吗？”

“当然可以，我能理解。”Blaster开始往门口走，就在这时Skyfire被一阵恶心的感觉击中了。

::Star？::

::我再也不能飞了。::那语气中的空洞与绝望撕碎了Skyfire的火种。::他或许会把我的机翼也一起拿走::

::不，不…别这么说。我们可以修好它们，我们可以替换他们。Shockwave一定还有多的seeker零件。::Skyfire吞咽了一下。他知道，从膝关节点开始一下全都需要替换。::你会没事的，只要你我重聚。::

::和你一起…是啊。::Starscream听起来累极了，甚至有一点昏昏欲睡，Skyfire怀疑他被下药了。::你会照顾我的，就像你一直做的那样。::

::是的，没错。::

::我告诉了他什么信息了吗？我不记得了。::

::我不这么认为。::Skyfire说。

::很好。::他知道他的Star正努力的坚强起来，不太成功。::还有你…你不愿意关掉链接。::

::我答应你我不会离开你的。::

::我记得。::

那可真是没想到。Skyfire以为会被狠狠地训斥一番。::Star…::

::我想你了。::

::我知道，我也很想你。我马上会就到那儿去了。::

他知道Starscream并不相信他。

 

* *   
要找那个难找的金色seeker可花了Skyfire好一会儿。Acid Storm说他有时候会来实验室转转，但如果Skyfire在那的话，他估计是不会来了。Sunstrom在躲Skywarp，同时完全不会出现在另外了两个造雨师—Hurricane和Voltage—的视线内。但Skyfire向他们问起这件事的时候，他们表明那个机根本不知道该怎么接受玩笑话。

Skyfire在基地的下层找到了他，蜷在一堆储物箱里看数据板。这个金色的seeker…Sunstorm…在发现自己被发现了之后给了点小反应——他把数据板一扔转头就跑。

“我很抱歉，我不是有意要吓到你的。”Skyfire说。他弯下腰捡起数据板。“我只是想和你谈谈。我的名字是Skyfire。你是Sunstrom，不是吗？”

Sunstorm沉默地盯着Skyfire，明显还很戒备。Skyfire把数据板递给他。这很奇怪，看着Starscream的脸摆出一副“你是潜在的危险分子”的样子。

“我是新来的，”Skyfire继续说，“我正在进行能量提取工作，但我也在想方法救出还在地球上的机。”

小心翼翼地，Sunstorm接过数据板。

“好吧。”Skyfire尴尬极了。在开放又友好的汽车人和活泼好动的霸天虎之后，Sunstorm绝对是新的一类机。因为连Shockwave也喜欢他在旁边说话。“你在这附近干什么呢？”

“我是普神钦定的预言者，新时代的使者。”Sunstorm说。

“我…啥？”

“普神回归之时，整个宇宙将会承受他的怒火。跟随他吧，被拯救吧！逆者将于火焰中焚毁！我被派来警告所有赛博坦人。”

 

Skyfire挣扎着想说点什么，但是什么都说不出来。

“哦，”他最终憋出一句，“呃，没错。很有意思。我想知道你愿意帮我做个项目吗…”

 

* *

 

Sunstorm至少知道十条出基地的方法，虽然只有两条大的足够让Skyfire通过。Suntorm似乎从来都没有走得很远，以及他从来没想过从Shockwave和Acid Storm的保护下离开，但他总是很容易变得无聊。似乎没有机注意或者关心他又到哪散步去了。

“你从来没有见过对战，是吗？”Skyfire边走边问道。下层很黑，但Sunstorm周身金色的光晕把周围照的足够亮。

“我见过，”Sunstorm说，“我用光学镜见过。”

“没错，但你没参与过。”

“没有，但我无暇顾及这些终将消亡的打闹，我的战斗在火种井之中。”

“我自己也不算是个战士。”

“Shockwave说我在战场上太容易分心了。再说了，如果我关机了他就没法研究我的火种了。这都是普神的旨意。”

“Acid Storm告诉我那是一个聚变反应堆。”

“Acid storm是个异教徒。”

Skyfire的光学镜惊讶地闪了一下。“我以为你还挺喜欢Acid Storm的？”

“Acid Storm…”Sunstorm思索了一会儿，“他的毁灭将会被留到最后。”

说实话Skyfire完全不知道该怎么答，所以他只是安静的走着。不一会儿，眼前的开始改变，Skyfire知道他们快要到旧储藏室了。  
“普神啊，我们越来越近了。”Sunstorm念诗般地长叹着，“听，听那火种的搏动。”

“我们离核心十万八千里远呢，”Skyfire说，“我们没走那么远，我们只是在找那些终极卫士，记得吗？”

“普神之子的上古守卫！他们正在沉眠，但等着吧！光明的时代触手可及，我预言，作为普神钦定的预言官。我有给过你一个数据板吗？”

“关于什么的？”他们离目的地不远了。“你要是感觉到了什么就告诉我，他们应该就在这个附近。”

作为回答，Sunstorm递给Skyfire一个表面烧得焦黑的数据板。Skyfire接过来看了看，标题是普神最终的启示。

“我…会珍惜的。”Skyfire说，把数据板收进子空间里。Sunstorm自信地笑了。然后他干了一件意想不到的事：他亲昵地把头雕靠在Skyfire的手臂上。

“Sunstorm，我是个有家室地机了。”

“我听说了，但我兄弟从来都不满足于他所得到的。”Sunstorm嘟囔着，他过于温暖的手指划过Skyfire手臂上的护板，“在他永无止境地对权利的追求中，他忘记了他已经抓在手里的东西。”

“那…并不完全是真的。”

Sunstorm耸了耸肩移开了身体。幸运的是，Skyfire不用想该怎么回答了——他被一个终极卫士的腿部组件绊倒了。

* *

 

Sunstorm舒服地窝在一堆废墟上，看着Skyfire工作。

“你为什么把上古守卫的装甲给撕开了？“

”因为，”Skyfire喘着气，挣扎着想把又厚又重的装甲给弄下来，“我要看看里面是什么样的。”他歇了一会儿。“我保证我们用的终极卫士不长这样。我先要烧几个洞，再把他修好。幸运的是，这里大概有一打这玩意儿。”

“在上古守卫苏醒的荣光之中，我又应该扮演什么角色呢？”

“我需要你当动力源。”

Sunstorm理所当然的表示非常失望，“哎呀，普神给我的恩礼不是用来干这个的。Shockwave早就试过了，整个工厂都被我熔没了，每个人都很失望。”

“我不是Shockwave，”Skyfire说，“这将会和他要你干过的所有事情都不一样。”Skyfire小心翼翼地看了Sunstorm一样。“如果我告诉你，”他说，“你必须要发誓不告诉任何其他的机，不管是Acid Storm还是Shockwave。你明白吗？”

“以我们的造者之名起誓，我将永远不会背叛你，你已经对我表达了足够同情，你就同青丘月光下的水晶一样美丽。”

Skyfire把Sunstorm的话在处理器里过了四遍，他才确定自己听懂了。然后他决定他从来没有听过这段话。

“你对地球了解多少？”他问道。

“我知道普神不像喜爱赛博坦一样喜爱它，”

“在地球上，有一个生命形式叫做人类。你或许已经见过一些了；他们至少两通过太空桥了。他们是有机生命体，非常脆弱。非常小。长成完全态时，他们差不多跟一个磁带差不多大。”

“如此简单的生物之于我们是我们之于普神生动的写照。”

“没错。当然。好吧。人类在技术上对我们来说是非常原始的，但有时他们有一个有趣的想法。许多汽车人和霸天虎都喜欢人类娱乐节目。汽车人经常在我们的录播记录里看节目。一天，一些年轻的战士观看了一个关于一个人的节目，他可以进入一个非常大的无人驾驶飞机内，用自己的身体控制它。”

“那可真是极度反常的思想。”

“我同意，但这也不是完全不可能的。只要一点工作，我就能改造一个守卫，让你在内部既能为它提供能源，又能操控它。”Skyfire边说边点头，已经迷失在自己的处理器里了。“我觉得人们称它为——高达。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
